schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ugly Comes Out
Season 3 Episode 7 "The Ugly Comes" Day 7, it's getting near the end pretty soon, Jasir needs to make sure trusting Declan is what he really wants to do because he will not neglect his original alliance with Leah, Jakeila and Autumn. Jay has a final 5 deal with him, the next two people to get rid of is Austin and Nate. Jakeila is so happy to only have 3 day left here, Autumn said it is 2 days. Leah don't even know how much days they had. Autumn said that they've been told that they would be here for 9 days. Declan told Nate that he needs to be on his A game for this next challenge, Declan knows that Jay will neither be after Nate or Austin this week. Declan wouldn't want to lose a solid alliance he have with Nate. In class everyone comes in to here the challenge. It was announced that it will be a series of challenges, tournament style. Autumn already knows she's losing. She wanted to win a individual challenge and prove that she can play this game, but it's not looking too likely for her. They get to their destination. This game is play by a random name being pulled out of the hat, that person will choose a opponent to compete against. The loser will be out of the challenge. So the first challenge, the random name to be pulled is Nate. Nate is able to choose his opponent, he chooses Austin. There are two rope, that are tangled up in a jungle gym, the first person to untangle their ripe wins. Austin feels confident about this. On the go they grab their ropes to untangle it, Nate is going under and over, through the lopes, everything it takes to untangle it. Austin made a mistake and got his rope in a knot, by time Austin got the knot out, Nate's rope is all untangle. Austin is first to lose the challenge. Now a new name is pulled and it is Jakeila. She chooses Nate to be her opponent. There's a smile on Autumn's face. There challenge is basketball, the first person to score 5 shots wins. Jakeila sucks at basketball, she knows that Nate is winning this. Nate is not the best at basketball but he's doing whatever it takes to win this whole thing. On the good they both made their first shot, Jakeila wasn't even close Nate missed, back at the side lines, Autumn and Leah are cheering Jakeila on, Declan is hoping that Nate wins, cause Declan knows that he won't be nominated. Nate already has 4 shots, and Jakeila has 2. Nate did his last shot and made it. Jakeila is the second one out. Round 3, a random name is pull and its Declan. Leah, Jay and Autumn all pointed at Nate, so Declan choses Nate. Nate don't really like that, he did 3 challenges in a row. There are two trash cans filled with trash, they have to find a needle..... Who will win Declan and Nate start and runs to their trash can, Declan climbs inside of it, Nate tries doing it too. Declan digging through the garbage to find that needle, Jay is glad that he is not doing that. But soon enough Nate found it first. Declan loses. Nate really don't want to do anymore. Next, Leah's name is pulled, she really don't want to risk loose sing so she picked Autumn. There's a puzzle, Autumn is happy so don't have to do anything nasty like dumpster diving, she gets a fun puzzle. They have to complete a pseudemy puzzle, a puzzle that has 8 tiles and 1 empty tile, and you keep sliding them until the picture is complete. In the start, they start switching around the tiles, Leah hates puzzles, and it is frustrating her, Autumn is rushing while Leah is taking her time, soon enough Leah wins. Three left, Nate, Leah and Jasir. So Jasir is the only one who don't do a challenge so he's up, against his choosing, and that is Leah. There is a box of buried treasure under the sand. The one to dig up the box with treasure inside wins, on the go they start digging, Leah finds a box, but it's empty Jay finally found a box that as pennies in it. He is the winner, now the final challenge, Jay and Nate. There is a football obstacle, running through tires, pushing the football dummy, first person to grab the football on the table, wins. Nate has support and confidence for winning most of the challenges, Jay is a football player, he know he got this. On the go, they ran, until the saw the tires, they made she they step on everyone one of them, Jasir is in the league. Jasir crashed into the football dummies and pushed right through them, Nate fell behind on the part. Soon Jasir grab the football and slammed it down, Jakeila, Leah and Autumn started cheering. Declan find it annoying how the only girls don't have to worry about anything, and it's just riding jasir's tail. Jasir will be in charge of nominating two people. Leah feels sorry for Nate cause she kinda know that he's the next one to be up. Nate is just really upset that he didn't win that challenge, Declan betrayed him, now he's just playing this game for his self, "fuck alliances" he says. Autumn tell Leah that Jasir is probably not going to put up Declan, so it's there job to make sure Declan goes up. Autumn likes Austin and she don't want to see him go. Leah is telling May to just put up Declan and Nate, they have alliance and to be safe, it best to get rid of one of them. Jay right now don't know what to do. In detention everyone is waiting in Jasir to make a decision. Jasir is in a private room looking at all the remaining contestants, thinking of what he's doing is the right thing, he comes in ready to make his nominations. The first person he is nominating is, Nate. Nate is pissed. Leah really likes Nate, if the next person he's nominating is Declan, then she will make sure Declan is the next one out. Autumn really hopes its not Austin, if Austin's the next nomination, then she will make it her mission to get Nate out of here. His next nomination is Declan. Declan is shocked, he really hates being up for elimination, it's the worst feeling, and it's so stressful. Nate leaves up to his room, he is pissed, he really don't want to be here anymore to be honest. Declan hears this, and if he quits, then Declan have a chance. Even though Declan have been in a alliance with Nate, he is willing to do whatever it take to win. Declan is talking about just messing up there room, pulling the sheets off their beds and throwing their stuff everywhere. He's saying this to give Nate a idea to do it. Declan is hoping to make Nate a target. Declan started acting angry, and he started throwing some of his stuff around. Nate goes into Jay's room, and started, Declan is laughing telling Nate what to mess up. So Leah and Jakeila goes to tell Jasir. Leah likes Nate but he's doing this to his self. Jasir rushes to his room trying to stop Nate from messing up his clothes and colons. Austin and Leah are not involved. Autumn comes and try's to take the things out Nate's hand, but Nate accidentally hits her, Jay tackles him, but Declan comes to help Nate up separating him, Declan knows Nate is leaving and he's leaving with a bang, Autumn is really upset, and emotional. Saying all these mean things about Nate, Nate was removed from the room and was told to stay in the detention room. Until further notice. Jasir goes to comfort Autumn. Jakeila isn't letting Declan go, she goes into the kitchen, got some juice, and go to pour it all over Declan while he was in his room, Declan is pissed, and he start saying "And nobody's not going to do anything to her!" Jakeila is telling him he's a pussy with a small dick. This house is out of control. After sometime had passed, Nate wanted to apologize to Autumn saying he did not mean to hit her at all, and that he was really really sorry. He was just so upset at Jay. Autumn accepts his apologies. She would like Declan to go home. At Elimination, everyone already had voted. Declan or Nate, with a vote 4-1, Declan with 4 Nate with 1, Declan is going home. Almost everyone is happy, but Nate with his actions of hitting Autumn, violence is not acceptable, so the votes didn't count, Nate is getting sent home for his actions. Autumn goes up to Nate and gives him a hug, Jay didn't care who got sent home, he hates Nate and Declan. Nate feels that he got his self kicked off, If he actually kept his head, he could still be there. Declan is asked to join the others. Declan knows he's next. Leah don't understand how Declan is still here, if he's bit next then she will just explode. Time is running out.